the Handsome Face of Hope
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: What truly hit her was his motivation for the kill. All he wanted was to see his mother again, and in doing so taking the rest of them out. She had to admit, she was angry he would try such a thing, but then she had to wonder; would she have done the same thing? Would she kill to have her memories come back? "Would you, Kaori-san?" a low voice had cooed.


**This is just a little something I jotted down after the recent DR2 update. CONTAINS SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LP YET.**

**Contains Nagito and a random OC, although not as a pairing in any way. Honestly I don't really know what this is. **

* * *

The atmosphere was heavy enough, and it seemed to cascade much faster as nighttime fell. It wasn't too late, as Monobear hadn't given his nighttime message yet, so she had no problem being outside in the moonlight.

Sadly, she was the only one who was outside. Everyone had already retired to their little cottages ever since Hanamura's brutal execution. She cringed every time she thought about it; the poor chef was friend alive, for heaven's sake!

What truly hit her was his motivation for the kill. All he wanted was to see his mother again, and in doing so taking the rest of them out. She had to admit, she was angry he would try such a thing, but then she had to wonder; would she have done the same thing? Would she kill to have her memories come back?

"Would you, Kaori-san?" a low voice had cooed. She was startled, her back snapping straight as her heart skipped a beat. She turned around, gasping slightly at the sight of Nagito staring at her. His eyes were calm as was his smile, his messy white hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"Would I what?" She snarled. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, since he was the one who ignited the spark for the murder. Nagito simply tilted his head to the right slightly, as if amused by her question.

"I think you know what I mean," He says so calmly, as if her fierce look did not faze him in the least bit. She simply turned her head away from him, her nose rising high.

"Look, I don't care what you want, just leave me alone," Kaori growled, her arms crossed. She turned on her heels, walking away from him. She had no business with him, nor will she ever. However, she heard his footsteps following behind her, and knew that he wasn't going away just yet.

"You aren't still upset about Hanamura, are you?" his voice cooed. Anger flashed through her, although she kept her mouth shut. She was determined to ignore him.

"There is no reason to anymore. What's done is done, and now we move on," his voice sounded from behind once again.

"Move on? One of our friends _died_, and we are all just supposed to move on? Just like that?" She snapped, turning back around to face him. Nagito had to stop quite suddenly, as he wasn't expecting such a sudden halt.

"It's in the past now, isn't it?" He smiles. Kaori gave him a look of disbelief, taken back by his words.

"You are unbelievable," she muttered, shaking her head. Her dark hair tickled against her cheeks as she took a few steps away. Nagito sighed, running a hand through his white locks.

"I do see why it's still saddening. After all, he was one of our friends," he says.

"_Our _friends? _You_ are the reason he and Togami were killed," she snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. Nagito didn't flinch, although his smiled turned into a slight frown.

"Ah, so you don't agree with my reasoning's either," He sighed, touching a finger to his forehead. "Is it really that hard to see?"

"All I see is that you're fucking _mental_," she spat her last word. "Why are you following me anyway? Shouldn't you be bothering Hinata-san or something?"

"I thought I would take a nice stroll outside, and since you seem to be the only other one out, I thought I would stop by for a conversation," he said it so cheekily, as if he had expected her to already have forgiven him for his actions. He was wrong though. She couldn't stand him.

"I see that you are clearly still upset with me, which is understandable," Nagito continued. "I didn't expect all of you to see my side of hope."

"Hope," she muttered with an eye roll. Nagito sighed again, although it sounded more satisfied then tired.

"All I wanted was to see the hope-"

"I know, I know, _find the hope no matter what kind of despair stands in the way,_ I heard the story," Kaori suddenly snapped louder then she should have. She didn't want to hear Nagito preach about his stupid attempt at trying to find the hope in every one of them.

"So you do understand me then?" Nagito asked. Kaori fumed a bit, tugging at her dark hair for a second. Then she ceased, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She was going to have to spell this out for him.

"I'll tell you what I understand," she counted one finger. "One, you are fucking crazy," she counts a second finger. "Two, you got two innocent people killed because you decided to play Monobear's stupid game." A third finger was then counted. "And three, I understand that I will slap the hope off of your handsome face if you don't walk away." Nagito only gave her a blank look.

"Handsome face?"

"… I did not mean that," Kaori said after a slight pause, her cheeks becoming a tad flushed by her slip of words. Unfortunately for her, Nagito started to laugh rather than leave.

"Ah, I understand why you are a Super High School Level Comedian," he says, taking a deep breath to calm down. Kaori huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I'm not listening to your shit anymore," she growled, getting ready to turn around and walk away. However, before she was even able to take a few steps, Nagito's hand had reached out and grasped her shoulder, causing her to let out a small cry in surprise.

"If I may say one last thing," Nagito's voice had lowered into a husky tone by this time. "You know that these killings will not cease. The motion has been set."

"W-What do you mean by that?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Nagito seemed much more intimidating when his voice was lowered; especially when he stared right her with such a blank expression.

"You might slap at the handsome face of hope now, but you must remember to use it when the time comes," his tone had faltered into somewhat of an amusing one. Then the air became silent, only the faint crashing of waves being heard from the beaches. Kaori's lips were parted, as if she was going to retort, but the words couldn't leave her mouth once the unpleasant dinging of the announcements came on.

"_This is an announcement from the Hope's Peak Academy's field trip committee. It is now 10pm. Please rest peacefully, along with the soothing sound of the waves. Well then, pleasant dreams. Goodnight…_"

Monobear's voice then faded away as the announcements shut off.

"I guess this is good night then, Kaori-san," he said, his hand sliding off of her shoulder. With a friendly smile and a gentle wave, he turned and headed back towards his cottage. Kaori stood in her place; her arms still folded one another. Nagito's words were quite unsettling, and left an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"… Creep," was the only word she could managed before turning to her own cottage for the long night.


End file.
